


The Void Inside

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [93]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Loss, Lost Love, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: Agony:HellWhat was she searching for?





	The Void Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Focusing on different points of view in this series is always fun, ya know?

~Unknown~

* * *

 What was she searching for? A person? A item? Anything at all?  
  
Why was there this gaping and empty void inside of her that desperately clawed at her from inside? She hated not knowing anything. She hated how her memories flew around her frazzled mind like hyper flies, taunting her with brief snippets of the life she'd lost to the depths of the inky abyss. Leaving her just as soon as she reached for them.  
  
She made her usual rounds again and again, through the music department, then through the toy department and repeat. She was stuck in a loop and gained nothing from it but more misery. She rarely saw any changes in either of the two departments, but when she did she would stop for a brief moment in interest before resuming her loop.  
  
Breaking the loop was hard and frightening, she knew the loop like the back of her ink covered hand but anything beyond the loop was unknown.  
  
She'd felt an unfamiliar tug towards the upper levels of the studio one day. She had never felt tugs before this. So was this good or bad? She had nothing to lose by following the tug. No friends or family nor memories or identity. So she traveled.  
  
The upper levels were so quiet and empty, it disturbed her by its familiarity to the void inside her, but this entire floor felt...familiar? Had she worked here?   
  
She passed a room with strange pillars and pictures hanging on the wall, she passed a board with a tally of how much ink was needed for a machine she couldn't remember and then she found...the art department.  
  
The tug was getting stronger! But she hesitated. Was it a trap? Or was it her lost memory calling her back?   
  
With a quivering hand she dragged herself forward and as soon as she entered the room of many drawing desks, her mind was in static.  
  
( _"Hey Willa, could you go and fetch Henry? He's overworking himself again. It's like he forgets he's not this place's only animator." Oh Henry...that man needed to stop overworking himself so much. They could do that work for him and let him rest. Didn't he know that?)_  
  
W-Willa? Was that...her name? She gripped her ink covered head in agony. The loud static drowned out everything around, and the pounding force felt like a mighty hammer against her skull.  
  
_("Willa, this is Lady Garland, you will be teaching her the ropes around here for a while." The young teen aged girl presented to her looked very nervous and uncertain. Poor thing was wringing her hands like mad._  
  
_"It-it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" The girl stuttered, to her own embarrassment and quickly grabbed Willa's hand to shake it._  
  
_"Lady was it? Don't worry dear, you will fit right in with us, I assure you."_  
  
_She had assured her with a warm smile and gentle squeeze of the hand, Lady seemed to unwind some at her kind words and gestures.)_  
  
Yes, her name was in fact Willa. The static cleared some and the pounding seized its intensity.  
  
_("Oh ______, how did this happen?" She'd watched the bruises forming on his upper arm, with despair. He averted his eyes from her and stared dejectedly at her dog Spots, who was sleeping on the carpet nearby. Please...don't say it...tell the truth for once ______._  
  
_"It was just a accident, I bumped into a wall, that's all."_  
  
_No, it was Carol again, wasn't it? Please ______, why couldn't he tell her the truth? She couldn't stand to see him suffer. Like he did constantly around that woman. She loved him too much for that...)_  
  
What...why couldn't she recall his name? What was his name?! She looked around the long abandoned rooms until her eyes feel upon one that drew her in, and in a more desolate corner, that was _his_ desk.  
  
_("Hey there Aaron, look what I got you."_  
  
_Willa offered up the Bendy doll she had asked Shawn Flynn to make specifically for him. His eyes widened in wonder, and his small hands reached for the plush with vigor. It was all too cute._  
  
_"He seems to like it a lot."_  
  
_______ smiled gently down at his son who was currently shaking the Bendy doll and making the little bell inside jingle madly. She smiled brightly as well at the sight of her baby so engrossed with the small plush devil.)_  
  
She crawled towards his desk slowly, more memories were pouring in. Memories of them together. She clamored onto the chair, and just _looked_ at the familiar desk. So many times she had spent here with him and the...boys. Her boys. Their boys. And now she saw two abandoned Bendy dolls resting tranquilly under the desk.  
  
_("Mama? Who?"_  
_Aaron had asked in curious innocence, as he pointed at his infant brother, who was currently asleep, resting beside a Bendy doll much alike his older brother's own._  
  
_"That's Jerry. He's your new brother."_  
  
_Aaron had stared at his  brother in wonder, his one year of age not quite able to comprehend it all. Her older son was sitting in his father's lap, Spots was resting his furred head on her leg and wagging his tail slowly, and Jerry was content to sleep off his introduction to the world. Willa felt at peace)_  
  
Her boys...Aaron and Jerry, those dolls were theirs...they never parted from them. She could recall how they ran around the art department while clutching those Bendy dolls tightly in hand and their bells ring harmoniously in unison to their movement. Last she saw them, Jerry was already two years old, and Aaron was three. The static was gone. The void didn't feel so empty anymore.  
  
She would've smiled if she could. Just by following that tug had lead to her regaining so much of herself. She could almost cry. Her mind was not as disoriented as before. There was some clarity and some faint threads binding it all together loosely.  
  
Her name had been Willa, she had worked in the art department of this studio, she had a lovely dog named Spots, she had two lovely sons and she...had been in love with a sweet man.  
  
This had been his desk. For all the memories she had regained, something as simple as a name still escaped her desperate reach. She felt the void inside her ache in pain and her body rocked with a sob. Where was he? Where were her sons? How long had she been away from Spots?  
  
Her sobs didn't even sound like actual crying, her howls sounded more like a gurgled mess of noises. She had regained a little but the void inside was still empty, in desperate yearning for more. She hung off of the chair pathetically watching the two Bendy dolls, one slightly bigger than the other, where they waiting for their young owners to return for them.   
  
The bigger one slightly rested its head against the smaller one's, so tranquil and unmoved by the woman's despair. Waiting patiently for either the man who used to sit at that desk long ago or the two young boys that had loved them so dearly.  
  
This desk in a lonely corner held so many memories of a family splintered apart.


End file.
